


I love you, but your hair is going to get you killed

by ocelot



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocelot/pseuds/ocelot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Mikasa go on patrol in winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you, but your hair is going to get you killed

Her hands were frozen from the cold and her lips were a grayish shade of blue. They were supposed to be fighting Titans not the elements. Eren couldn’t stop nervously glancing at her. He knew she was getting irritated with him. It was her job to protect him, but he couldn’t help but worry about her too.

"Put your hands in your pockets." Eren advised.

"If I put my hands in my pockets I won’t be able to hold my sword, Eren." Mikasa retorted.

“If your hands are frozen you won’t be able to hold your sword either, Mikasa.” He said her name really slowly. He _knew_ she hated that. She smiled slightly and shook her head, but did as he said. He couldn’t remember the last time that happened.  

She let him hold her sword while she warmed her hands. It was never out of her sight or reach and she wouldn’t let anyone, but him hold it.

“I could go for some hot chocolate right about now.” Eren remarked. “Do you remember mom’s hot chocolate and those little cookies she’d only make once a year?    

“Of course I remember.”

“Yeah…I hate the holidays.”

“We’ll make our own traditions.” She said with smile.

He handed her back her sword, his thumb brushing against her pinky in the process.

“You have snow in your hair.”

Mikasa shook her head forcibly. “Did I get it all?”

The smirk on his face made Mikasa want to slap him. “Not really. Here…” He brushed the snow out of her hair, the back of his fingers ghosting the scar on her cheek. Sorry was written all over his touch.

“I love you, but your hair is going to get you killed.” Eren noted the length of her hair.  

“My favorite barber got eaten.” Mikasa said with a straight face.

“Mikasa, that isn’t funny.” But it was a little funny. 


End file.
